


Stupid Girl

by New_Cliche



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, also this is my first story on here, just missy being missy, this isn't really supposed to be a "romantic" fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 11:05:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6801163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/New_Cliche/pseuds/New_Cliche
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missy finds out that Clara has died and decides to visit Trap Street to see her body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stupid Girl

Clara Oswald was dead.

It had finally happened. The snivelling, demanding and rather controlling pet of the Doctor was gone. Somewhere along the way, he had screwed up. He let her go and do something potentially dangerous and the cost was her life.

I should be happy to hear this. I should be positively _delighted_ to hear that the Doctor’s lost another one of his _dear_ humans. And I should be excited to be able to rub it in his _face_ the next time I see him. It’s always _so_ much fun to get him all riled up and angry.

And indeed, I _am_ looking forward to doing this. I am going to get him so _angry_ that he won’t even be able to speak. And it will most certainly be _interesting_ to see if he’ll even go and find another pet to replace her, like he’s done _countless_ times before.

For no matter how many of his so called “friends” he loses, he goes to try and find someone else almost immediately afterwards, claiming that he “doesn’t like endings”. But he and I both know he could _never_ do that to me.

No, I’m something different. I’m special. I’m absolutely _irreplaceable._

And the Doctor thankfully knows this.

He _knows_ that no matter what the universe throws at me, no matter what type of situation I find myself in and no matter how long it’ll be until our next encounter, us meeting again is _inevitable._

His pet humans, who he says have a lasting impact on him, always blow away like smoke in the end. But he can never, _ever_ be rid of me.

And again, it’s so much fun to taunt him about all the people he’s failed to save or those who leave him. I just _love_ how easy it is to make the Doctor go berserk over the people he’s lost.

And thus, despite how so very _busy_ I was with enacting my next plan, I just _had_ to see what had happened.

It didn’t take me long to find where they had gone; some sort of alien “trap street” right in the middle of London.

And somehow, even with all the _pesky_ residents around and how so very crowded it was, I found Clara’s body.

She lay there; perfectly still and almost serene in death. Her face was already going pale and her legs were unceremoniously bent, suggesting a sudden collapse.

I found myself growing curious the longer I looked at her. How _did_ she die? What was she even _doing_ here? And where on _Earth_ was the Doctor? Shouldn’t he be mourning the loss of his pet?

I was about to step closer when a nearby door opened. I quickly ducked into the shadows as a younger woman with light brown hair piled high on top her head wearing dark blue clothing with some sort of strangely familiar tattoo on her chest stepped outside.

She had a reserved yet grim expression on her face, as if trying not to convey guilt or sadness over something. She stepped aside and then another younger man who also seemed familiar came outside. He wasn’t even trying to hide his grief as he gazed upon Clara’s body, his eyes brimming with tears and his breathing shaky.

“It’s alright Rigsy.” I heard the woman say. “She only did it to protect you.”

The man called Rigsy just coldly glared at her, not saying a word even as she averted her eyes beneath his look, before he left.

I almost felt tempted to trail him just to see what he was going to do, but I held back, instead observing the woman.

She watched him go before sighing, taking one last look at Clara’s still form and then walked away.

The street now devoid of other life forms, I took my chance and approached Clara’s body, slowly, so as not to alert anyone that might be nearby.

Thankfully, nothing happened to suggest someone saw me and I arrived by her side without incident.

I gazed upon her, her pale face framed by her short hair while the rest of her body was still and quiet.

I frowned, still wondering what had happened and where the Doctor was. Finally, I got fed up of too many unanswered questions and began searching Clara’s body.

It wasn’t long until I found the Chronolock.

It was then that I knew what had happened.

“You stupid girl...” I muttered, shaking my head as I realized that Clara must’ve decided to protect the man named Rigsy by taking the Chronolock on herself.

It was _just_ the type of thing the Doctor would do. And despite how much he _cared_ for and, dare I say, _loved_ her, he was indirectly influencing her. By trying to keep her safe and protect her from harm, she became reckless and believed she was invincible.

Or at least, that’s what I believed happened.

I sighed as I felt an unfamiliar emotion go through me. It was _not_ grief or sadness, good _gracious_ no! I’m _glad_ this stupid girl is finally dead! And besides, it’s about _time_ the Doctor got a new human and gave me a new play thing.

But at the same time, the emotion wasn’t glee or happiness. I was _still_ glad she was gone, but I knew what glee felt like. And this emotion wasn’t it.

It was pity.

I was feeling pity for the Doctor and Clara.

Pity for Clara, whose own stupidity got her killed. And pity for the fact that she most likely didn’t think of the consequences of her actions, for I _know_ as a fact that the Doctor would _never_ willingly let her do something like this.

I also felt pity for my oldest friend, who would no doubt guilt trip himself into believing that it was “his fault” and that he “should’ve taken better care of her”.

Honestly, that man has the worst guilt complex of _anyone_ I’ve _ever_ met...

And that’s certainly saying something.

Sighing, I almost absent-mindedly began stroking Clara’s cheek. Not in an affectionate way for there wouldn’t be a point to that. No, my seeming display of affection was a condescending act.

“Y’know, for a teacher, you really are _very_ stupid.” I told her aloud, for I knew she couldn’t hear me. “I mean, you honestly seemed to think that this would end on a good note. Your friend would be fine and you and the Doctor could continue on your _merry_ little way, as you always do...”

I shook my head. “And yet you didn’t think of the consequences. You didn’t realize that a Chronolock _couldn’t_ be cheated, as you probably thought.”

I snickered softly. “And now you’re dead and the Doctor is alone...”

I leaned in close to her as if I was about to tell her an important secret. “And you know what? You deserved to die. Not just because of your stupidity, but because of how very _troublesome_ you were to me in the past.”

I leaned back, a smirk on my face. “And I can’t _wait_ to see the Doctor again... He and I are going to have _so_ much fun talking about you...”

Satisfied, I stood up, taking one last look at her before saying, “I hope you’re proud of yourself. For being such an idiot, I mean.”

With that, I turned and walked away, typing some commands into my vortex manipulator and teleporting away, not even looking back.

I had better things to worry about besides some stupid girl, after all.


End file.
